In recent years, a data processor such as a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a “PC”) generally allows a user to use a GUI (Graphic user Interface) included in the OS (Operating System) for operation. However, such a PC is inconvenient for a visually-impaired user. In order to help the visually-impaired user to use the PC, a program called “screen reader” for reading aloud the GUI message displayed on a display unit of the PC has been developed for commercial use.
On the other hand, data processor that can display GUIs including a progress bar for continuously displaying the progress of a process is known. Such data processor allows a user to visually recognize the progress of the process currently being executed on data processor with respect to a scanning process and a printing process by an image reader or a printer those connected to the data processor (for example, see Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-32200). This publication also discloses a technology for displaying a plurality of progress bars to indicate the progresses of a plurality of processes being currently executed at the same time.
In order to read aloud the GUI such as the progress bar for continuously indicating the progress of the process being executed on a data processing, the screen reader responds to the degree of progression varying every moment on the progress bar one by one. For example, if the GUI indicates the progress on a percentage basis, the screen reader continuously reads aloud the progress, for example “ . . . 10%, 11%, 12% . . . ”